Exodus Revoked
by Forgotten Conscience
Summary: Faith returns to Sunnydale after leaving it so many years ago.


Disclaimer: In the interest of honesty and transparency, I am not making any money off of anything you're about to read, nor do I own any of the characters within. So I'd appreciate not being sued by Joss Whedon or anyone associated with him who owns rights to the characters in his universe. Thanks.

Rating: I'm gonna go with R, since it's going to be getting a little more mature later.

Distribution: I'd appreciate a heads up if you're interested in putting the fic up somewhere for other people's enjoyment. :)

Feedback: = Appreciated

**Exodus Revoked**

Chapter 1

Today is an ordinary day. It's a day like any other. The sun is shining, there's a slight breeze in the air, and everyone is going about their day... everyone in the whole city of Miami. Especially those in a small café just a couple blocks away from what most people in the city would call downtown. But just because it seems like an ordinary day today, doesn't mean it will be for everyone. Sometimes it's those ordinary days where the most extraordinary things can happen to the most seemingly average people.

Today is one such day for one very particular young woman in Joey's Café and Restaurant.

"Hey Faith..."

A young brunette comes out of the swinging door to the kitchen and walks over to the hole in the wall that passes for an order window in the café. The older, slightly greasy man standing behind the order window in the kitchen puts a plate on the sill in front of the young brunette.

"Order's up for Table 3, and I think you've got a newbie at Table 5 for you."

She picks up the plate in her hand and smiles at her boss.

"Thanks..."

The young girl known as Faith makes her way over to Table 3 with the plate of chicken and fries with a side of coleslaw for the guy sitting there and does her best to get a look at who's sitting at Table 5. She can't get one so she turns her attention to Table 3 for the moment.

"Here you go."

She sets the plate down in front of the regular sitting at Table 3. He smiles up at her.

"Thanks, I really needed this after the graveyard shift from hell."

"Well then afterwards just pay up so you can go home and get some sleep. Someone's gotta protect this city from the things that go bump in the night. Might as well be the people who are paid for it out of tax dollars eh?"

"I guess so. Thanks Faith..."

"Any time..."

Then Faith heads over to Table 5, pulling out her order pad and pen to take the new order from the person sitting there.

"Hi, my name is Faith and I'll be taking your order today. What can I get ya?"

The young lady sitting there folds the menu she's been reading in front of her and sets it down on the table.

"I'm not really sure. I'm kinda new in town and looking to try some new things. You know, get to know the local restaurants and all that. What would you get?"

Faith thinks about it for a moment, shifting her weight a little.

"Well, I always say the best way to get to know a place is by how well they make a burger and fries. Because most people like burgers and if a place can't get a burger right then how good could the rest of the food be you know?"

The young woman smiles at Faith.

"Can't really argue with that logic. I'll go with the burger then."

Faith holds up her note pad and jots down the order.

"Anything to drink?"

"Have you got Coke?"

"Sorry, only Pepsi."

"Ginger Ale?"

"Yeah, we've got it."

"Ginger Ale then..."

"Coming up... I'll be back in a couple minutes with your order."

"Thanks..."

Faith puts her pad in the pockets of her waist-hanging apron and hangs the pen off the belt before walking away towards the kitchen. She only gets a few steps though before turning back and smiling at the customer she just spoke with.

"Hey uh, this is going to sound weird, but can I ask you something?"

The young woman looks up from the menu she'd reopened to look at Faith.

"Sure..."

The brunette waitress pauses for a moment.

"Do we know each other?"

Her customer acts slightly confused.

"I don't think so, why?"

Faith shrugs, slightly confused herself.

"I'm not sure. You just seem kinda familiar that's all. I was just wondering."

"I have that kind of face."

They smile at each other politely.

"Yeah, I guess... anyway, I'll be back with your order in a minute."

"Thanks..."

The waitress walks away from Table 5 and heads towards the kitchen with a new order.

* * *

Faith stands idly between the employee only kitchen entrance and the order window, leaning slightly against the wall. Her eyes are almost permanently fixed in the direction of Table 5. The customer sitting at it has had her attention for the past several minutes since she brought the woman her meal. She fiddles with her pen nervously in thought.

"Everything okay Faith?"

It takes her a moment to notice her boss standing next to her leaning on the ledge of the order window.

"Faith?"

She turns her head to her boss.

"Sorry what? Oh, got my next order Joey?"

"Not since I haven't gotten one from you in about 10 minutes. Your last order was Table 5. And now I see you got your eyes on her ever since."

He smiles as she doesn't respond.

"You getting' one of ya feelings?"

Eventually Faith brings her eyes back to Joey.

"What?"

"You know... those feelings you get. The ones where you feel something about a creepy customer... follow them out of here and they never come back?"

There are a few moments where Faith pauses.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, no... it's not like that. I-I don't think. But she does seem kinda familiar. You ever see her in here before?"

Joey stares at Table 5 for a bit and then shakes his head.

"Not really... I think I'd remember a face like that."

Faith grins at him.

"Right, because a face is always the first thing you remember about a chick."

He shrugs.

"Hey I remember you, don't I? Anyway, it looks like she's finished. Since you're all about her suddenly, you wanna go over there and ask her if she wants anything else or if she wants to settle up?"

Faith shrugs back at him with a bit of a smile.

"Might as well. Gotta make sure this place makes money somehow."

She pulls herself off the wall and starts heading over to the table she's been staring at.

"I'd appreciate it."

The young woman looks up at Faith as she makes it to the table and they smile.

"So what'd you think?"

"It was pretty good. I think I'm gonna have to come back and find out what the rest of the menu tastes like soon."

"Well we aim to please. Did you want something else?"

"No, I think I'm okay for today. Could I get the bill?"

Faith thinks for a second.

"Burger and fries is 3.50."

The young woman reaches into her purse and takes out six dollars. She hands it to Faith.

"Keep the change."

That makes Faith smile as she takes it.

"Thanks..."

Faith steps out of the way as the young woman gets up out of her seat.

"Be sure to come back any time."

"Oh don't worry, I will..."

The young woman turns to Faith once she's upright.

"In fact, I should probably introduce myself."

She holds out her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Willow..."

Faith accepts the handshake and smiles.

"Faith..."

A strange but warm and non-threatening tingling feeling goes through Faith's hand and into her arm as their hands grip each other's firmly.

"I know..."

There's a moment where Faith gets a slightly confused look on her face from Willow's last comment.

"You said so before you took my order."

"Oh... right..."

The handshake ends but the tingling feeling in Faith's arm remains for a second.

"It's nice to meet you Faith."

"Nice to meet you too..."

Willow pauses for a moment with a slightly amused look on her face then she turns to head for the door.

"Thanks..."

Faith stares at the young redhead for a moment as she leaves with a curious look on her face. One of her co-workers walks up next to her, with a couple plates of food in her hands.

"You okay Faith?"

She looks at the young blonde next to her.

"Yeah..."

After a few minutes of watching the somewhat empty sidewalk outside, Faith turns back towards her tables and pulls out her order pad.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
